Oroboros (SMT)
Summary Ouroboros is a large snake that represents eternity. It is portrayed as forming a circle by biting its own tail, which symbolizes infinity. In Alchemy, it is considered a valuable component of the Philosopher's stone. In Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey, Ouroboros is portrayed as female and as one of the 3 "mothers" of the Schwarzwelt, alongside Tiamat and Maya. She also controls Sector Eridanus of the Schwarzwelt in a similar way to how Morax controls Sector Antila. When first encountered by the main cast, she is defeated, only to immediately resurrect in a more powerful state. They admit that attempting to kill her at the moment is useless, so they retreat and regroup. It's later revealed that Ouroboros was drawing energy from 5 weaker demons in other locations within Sector Eridanus. When these demons are all slain, Ouroboros is severed from her indefinite resurrection, and can be put down normally. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Ouroboros, Ouroboros Maia Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Referred to as female Age: Inapplicable Classification: Demon, thought-form of information Attack Potency: Macroverse Level+ (Ouroboros embodies infinity among demons, which are all at least 4 dimensional by nature. The very idea of an infinite multiverse exists because she, infinity itself on a 4 dimensional scale, does.) Dimensionality: 4D Travel Speed: Immeasurable (As a demon, she is a native of the expanse, which transcends the space, time and causality of the multiverse.) Combat Speed: Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Demons, as higher-dimensional beings beyond matter, are not bound by the traditional laws of physics.) Striking Strength: Macroverse Level+ Durability: Macroverse Level+ Stamina: Likely Infinite Range: At least Macrocosmic Level+ (Controls a sector of the Schwarzwelt), likely Macroverse Level+ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, Non-corporeality, Abstract existence (Demons' bodies are made of pure information itself, and typically represent the phenomenon that they're associated with in their own mythologies), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8, Ouroboros will resurrect endlessly as long as 5 weaker demons (Dzelarhons, Kwancha, Mandrake, Basilisk and Vouivre) are alive and supplying her with power. Demons are reliant on the shared thoughts and beliefs of mankind, and can return to the great will upon death and will eventually reincarnate), Regeneration (High Godly, demons can come back almost immediately from the destruction of an infinite multiverse across all points in time. Each universe contains 31 planes of existence as well), Acausality (Type 5, all demons make their homes in a plane of existence transcendent of past, present and future. Demons are also notably unaffected by and defy cause and effect itself, I.E. they have always existed despite being born upon being observed by humans, they are unaffected by all of humanity being wiped out despite their immortality coming from them in part, etc), Space-time manipulation, Quantum manipulation (Ouroboros governs her own sector of the Schwarzwelt, the same way Morax does. Sectors of the Schwarzwelt are miniature space-time continuums separated from the outside world by quantum tunnels), Electricity manipulation (Can use lightning-based attacks, can paralyze enemies with electricity), Can utilize "Almighty" attacks which ignore all manners of resistance to attacks, Resistance negation (Can nullify resistance, nullification, absorption or reflection of lightning-based attacks specifically via thunder break), Healing (Can heal herself with Recarm, recovers health at a decent rate throughout a fight), Attack nullification and absorption (Absorbs all damage from electricity-based attacks), Resistance to Mind manipulation, Empathetic manipulation, Poison manipulation, Soul manipulation, Space-time manipulation and Elemental manipulation. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Likely Very high Weaknesses: Fire, Light and Dark attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wild Thunder:' Currents of electricity do damage randomly to various foes. *'Mazionga:' Lightning strikes all of her foes at once. *'Megido:' A sphere of light that deals damage to all enemies. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. *'Megidola:' A more powerful version of Megido. *'Disaster Cycle:' An almighty attack about as powerful as Megido physically, but can inflict any status ailment out of a pool of Sleep, Fear, Petrified, Poison, Paralysis, Mute and Charm. *'Thunder Break:' Negates all resistances to electricity-based attacks. *'Recarm:' Revives a single fallen ally with a small fraction of their health remaining. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: